


Prompt #67: Hearing: Easy Like Sunday Morning

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just three hot guys doing it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #67: Hearing: Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valress (Val_Brown)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/gifts).



> This is a small early birthday gift for [](http://valress.livejournal.com/profile)[**valress**](http://valress.livejournal.com/) Hope you like it :) Thanks to [](http://lovenhardt1.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lovenhardt1.livejournal.com/)**lovenhardt1** for preread :)
> 
> No beta this time, all mistakes are mine :)

Tommy is easy like that. He doesn’t question every word that falls between them. He accepts what he gets and doesn’t ask for more. He is always satisfied with what he gets. At least it seems like that. 

Because Tommy is easy, he doesn’t question the reason why Sauli is taking his hand. He doesn’t ask where they are going or why. He simply follows Sauli’s lead, Adam only a breath away behind them. 

Maybe there is a little voice inside his head telling him that this shouldn’t be that easy. He just doesn’t care enough to hear the warning.  
  
*** 

As soon as they enter the bedroom, Sauli is looking right into his eyes. Tommy is losing himself in this clear blue. He wants to say something, but he doesn’t know the words for that. Maybe Sauli doesn’t want words at all. 

He just reaches out to touch Tommy’s cheek, to pull him closer. He kisses Tommy right beside his mouth. Not a real kiss as at seems and still the most honest touch of lips. Tommy is trembling. Sauli starts to pull on Tommy’s shirt. He is exposing him in the most intimate way, opening him for new feelings.

***

The moment his shirt falls on the floor, Adam is right behind him, his skin pressing into Tommy. His solid weight against his back is a great reminder that this is safe. He is safe. They are safe. Tommy lets himself fall into Adam. He is still looking at Sauli. But soon it’s too much, the intense gaze too deep. He closes his eyes. 

He can hear Sauli coming closer until his body is pressing into Tommy’s front, just like Adam into his back. For a few seconds there is nothing else, just the closeness and desire under their skin. 

***

Then Sauli pulls back and Tommy can’t stop himself from whining. Sauli chuckles right beside his ear. Then he slowly starts to stroke his chest. It’s almost like Tommy can hear him talking to him, asking him how he feels with his fingertips. Like he is telling him how precious Tommy is, how much Sauli loves him. Loves them. 

Tommy lets his head fall against Adam’s shoulder. Then Sauli’s small hands are joined by a set of bigger ones. They run slowly over Tommy’s chest, his arms, his stomach. He’s falling. Adam’s body is the only thing holding him up. 

***

Tommy can feel that hands are unzipping his pants and pulling off his shoes and his socks. He doesn’t know whose hands are doing this and he doesn’t care. Those hands love him. 

Soon his pants are gone. He should feel embarrassed, standing here, almost naked. But he is not. He can feel the hands back on his skin. They touch and stroke and love. Adam is licking his neck and bites his shoulder. Sauli’s mouth is wandering down his stomach. He can hear his own moans when Sauli licks over him through his underwear. Hot and wet, so good.  
  
****  
  
He can feel them leading him slowly towards bed. It’s like a dance: never too fast, always in the right tune. Like everything between them is. Sauli is kissing him then. His lips are tender and sweet over Tommy’s mouth. He is surprised how different it feels from kissing Adam. 

When Sauli is pulling away it’s only to take Tommy’s underwear off. It doesn’t take long and Sauli is back against his front.Then there is nothing between them. Only hot skin on skin. Tommy can feel Sauli’s dick against his. He pulls Sauli closer and grinds lazily against him.  
  
***

They kiss again and Tommy can feel Adam moving slightly away and then he is back and enfolds Tommy in more skin. Now he pushes back against Adam, feels his dick hard against him. Adam turns with Tommy and Sauli and sits down on the bed and moves back against the headboard. He pulls Tommy to his chest, his dick nestled against Tommy’s ass crack. The slight rubbing against his hole while they settle down gives him an idea of things to come. He turns his head enough to kiss Adam. He loses himself in the soft touch of lips.   
  
***

Just when he thinks it can’t get better, he feels Adam’s huge hands on his dick. He is stroking him up and down. Tommy can hear Sauli in front of them and opens his eyes. Sauli’s eyes are on Tommy’s dick in Adam’s hands. When his tongue licks over his lips, Tommy lets out a broken moan. We just wants… And Sauli seems to understand because he leans down and licks over the tip. Tommy watches him, his teeth wearing his lip. When Sauli’s mouth moves over the head, Tommy closes his eyes again and leans back into Adam’s body. 

***

They work him slowly together. Adam’s big hand strokes him perfectly and Sauli’s mouth is just as sinfully good as he always dreamt it. Only much better. They give him everything and ask for nothing. Take nothing. It seems like Tommy is the one they want to make happy. It doesn’t surprise him, when he hears a foil package being ripped open. Sauli pulls his mouth away from his dick to kiss him again. Tommy can taste himself on his tongue, but underneath it’s Sauli. Mixed with Adam. Perfect. He almost misses it when Adam puts the condom over him. 

***

Then he has to look down to see how Adam is lubing him up. He can hear Sauli moving. Tommy looks up just in time to see Sauli positioning himself over his hard dick. Tommy can only think _Holy Shit!_ Then Sauli is sinking down, taking the dick Adam is holding for him inside. For a second Tommy thinks that he could be hurting Sauli, but it seems like Sauli prepared himself because all he can see in his eyes is desire and lust. And love. Once Tommy is completely inside, all three men let a breath out at once. 

***

Tommy looks into Sauli’s eyes while they start moving. He can hear Adam panting behind him. There are still no words. Sauli moves even closer and kisses him deeply. And Tommy kisses back like his life would depend on that kiss. Like Sauli was his lifeline. He can feel Adam’s hand between them, touching him. He can feel Adam’s dick riding up and down his crack. It’s hot and slick. He knows there will be a time he will have Adam inside him. But not tonight. Sauli pulls away from the kiss and leans over Tommy’s shoulder, seeking for Adam.  
  
***  
  
Tommy can feel Adam pulling Sauli closer, his arms around them both. He can hear them beside his ear. He turns his head around and moves his lips to kiss them. It’s such an uncomfortable ankle, it’s perfect. 

When the kiss breaks, Sauli starts to ride him in earnest. All Tommy can do is lean back into Adam and enjoy. Adam is kissing, licking and biting wherever he can reach Tommy’s skin. Tommy feels him reaching around both of them. Then Adam’s fingers are touching them where their bodies are joined together. Tommy can feel Adam stroking around Sauli’s rim. 

***

Adam pulls Sauli closer into him, closer into Tommy. Tommy feels like they are just one body, one movement, one feeling. Adam is rubbing against him, while Sauli is driving him insane. He wishes he could stop this moment and save it forever. But he knows there is no chance he can hold his orgasm back for much longer. He can feel it building up slowly, almost painfully. He wants to let go so badly. He can feel Adam’s hand between them. He looks down and sees Adam’s long fingers wrapping around Sauli’s dick. He strokes Sauli hard and fast. 

***

When they come, it’s like a wave. It starts with Sauli crying out Tommy’s and Adam’s names over and over again. Seeing Sauli like that takes Tommy over the edge with a force that surprises him. His orgasm is riding his body while he can feel Adam coming behind him. Once he can find a coherent thought, he kisses Sauli hard and fast. He can feel Adam moving towards them and they kiss again all at once. Somehow they manage to separate themselves to take care of the mess they made. After a quick shower they are back in bed. 

***

Tommy wakes up at some point in the night. He can hear Adam breath behind him. Adam’s arm is lying on his chest. He is warm against Tommy’s always freezing body. 

Sauli is laying with his back towards Tommy. Tommy’s hand is on his hip. They are close. Tommy likes being in the middle. He knows he can’t be always in that position. Not when they want to make this work. But he is sure he can handle any position as long as they are together. As long as Adam and Sauli love him. As long as he loves them.


End file.
